An information processing system, for example a server system, has a hardware resource such as a system board as a processing device which includes a CPU (Central Processing Unit) as an arithmetic processing unit and a memory as a main storage. The system is operated by physically or logically dividing the hardware resource into a plurality of partition. In each partition, an OS (Operating System) can operate independently and an application job (program) can be executed via the operation of the OS. That is, the server system has a plurality of partition on which the OS can operate and execute a plurality of different or same OSes.
The server, which can partition, has a structure that the system board, which is mounted the CPU and the memory, and an IOU (Input Output Unit), which is mounted an IO (Input Output) device such as a LAN (Local Area Network) unit, are connected by a crossbar switch or a switch as a data transmission unit. It is possible to logically divide into a plurality of system by appropriately setting the crossbar switch or the switch.
By such structure of the server, it is possible to arbitrary allocate the system board resource and the IOU resource according to a scale of the system in operation. That is, it is easy to allocate partition functions within an arbitrary range and an arbitrary number.
In the server, which can partition, it is effective to provide a reserved function of the system board (a Reserved SB function). The Reserved SB function is to reserve the other system board in advance against a failure of one system board which is operating. By this Reserved SB function, when one system board of which operation is failed, it is possible to automatically incorporate the reserved system board to relieve a failure system board without a manually operation such as a CE (Customer Engineer).
While, it is possible to provide a security function to the system board by mount of a trusted platform module (called as TPM) as a security device on the system board. The trusted platform module is a security chip which has an encryption processing function, store function of an encrypt key and a construction certify function of a platform. This TPM can be used to detect a falsification by encrypting the data (storage data), authentication of the device and a construction certify of the platform.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-026442